Stealing Cinderella
by Amethyst1403
Summary: Song fic to the song Stealing Cinderella. Oliver goes to have a talk with Robbie Ray. Moliver with some slight Lackson towards the end. One-shot


**Artist:** Chuck Wicks  
**Album:** Starting Now  
**Title:** Stealing Cinderella

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

Oliver Oken had gone over to Miley's house many times. He had talked to her father on countless occasions. However, this one occasion was going to prove the most challenging talk he will have with Mr. Stewart. Everyone knew that Oliver was going to ask for Miley's hand in marriage. Including the old-man himself. The two young lovers had started dating junior year of high school, and now that they had finally graduated college. Oliver decided it was time for them to get married.

So there he was sitting alone in her living room. Robbie Ray had left the room for a moment, Oliver couldn't help but notice the pictures of Miley all over the place. Pictures of her being a child, he stood up walked over to the shelf the take a closer look.

_- Chorus -_

She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella

The first picture was her playing Cinderella in what looked like a kindergarten play. _She probably was a cute Cinderella_ He thought to himself. Another one is her dad teaching her to ride bike without the training wheels. _Man she looks so cute and wobbly there_, Oliver smiled. He moved down the line, he saw one where she was having a pillow fight with her brother Jackson. There was also one taking of her running through a sprinkler on what looked like a hot day, she had a big cherry popsicle stain painted her face like a clowns smile. Another one looked like her cotillion, the father and daughter dance. Her looking up at him smiling down at her.

Oliver couldn't help but smile when he looked at his future wife in these pictures. _  
_

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
and he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

"So whatcha think there boy?" Oliver spun around to see Robbie Ray standing behind me.

"She's something else, she's quite the woman." Oliver responded. It was true, Miley had grown up to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. However when he said it Robbie Ray just looked at him staring into his eyes. It then dawned on Oliver that Miley would always be her daddy's little girl. To Robbie Ray Oliver was stealing his Cinderella.

_- Chorus –_

Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella

Oliver looked back at the pictures of Miley playing in the pictures. He only hoped that one day he will have the honor of having a little girl to dance with at her cotillion, a little girl who he can teach to ride a bike to. He only hoped.

"Oliver?"

"Yes Sir."

"Miley is a special girl."

"I know, Sir."

"Oliver how long have we known each other?"

"Almost ten years."

"Than call me Robbie, no need for formalities boy, we're practically family." Robbie Ray said slapping him on the back.

"Of course, Sir, I mean Robbie." Oliver was still nervous.

"Robbie…I mean Mr. Stewart. Uh I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of giving your daughters hand to me."

_He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see it too_

"Miley Ray, can you come down here?" Her father called to her.

Miley came running down the stairs, she knew what he wanted. She threw her arms around him. "Yes, Daddy."

"This boy here, says he wants to be your husband."

"I know." Miley smiled at her Oliver.

"So what do you reckon I should tell him. You want me to throw him out."

"Daddy?" She scolded him punching him playfully in the arm. Oliver finally then saw what Robbie Ray was seeing. Miley would always be playing Cinderella, Riding her first bike, jumping on her bed, looking for a pillow fight. He couldn't help but feel bad that he was stealing the girl who would always be her daddy's Cinderella.

_- Chorus -_

She was Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella

Oliver stood up at the altar of the church. Miley's Brother Jackson standing next to him. "You ready there buddy."

"Yeah! I'm just a little nervous."

He took a deep breath and the wedding party began coming down the aisle. First was Miley's four year old niece and Jackson's daughter Marissa as the flower girl. Next came Amber Adasen. Miley and Amber had become good friends in college. They realized that their feud was trivial and so high school. After her came Ashley Dewitt, the same thing happened with Ashley, following Ashley was Sarah Saintly once all three bridesmaids were in standing on the other side of the groomsmen.

Than came Lilly Truscott Stewart, Miley and Oliver's best friend. Jackson's wife. Jackson stared down the aisle to his wife as she walked up to the altar in her pink and champagne color dress. "How'd I do Mommy?" Marissa asked her mother.

"You did good baby girl." Lilly answered her daughter with a smile. Now go sit with grandma. Marissa went to sit with her grandma heather. That's when the wedding march started to play.

"Are you sure about this bud."

"Yes, Daddy. I've never been surer of anything in my life."

"Okay then let's get you married than." Robbie ray said as he linked Miley's arms into his his.

They reached the alter where the preacher than asked. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Oliver stepped down to take Miley's hand. However Robbie Ray wasn't letting go.

"Daddy, you can let go." Miley whispered to no avail.

"I asked who gives this woman to this man." The preacher asked clearing his throat.

"Daddy!" Miley said stomping on her father's foot to bring him out of his trance

"What?" He said as he came out of his daze realizing where he was.

"Who gives this…" The preacher started but was interrupted by Robbie

"Oh I do. I'm sorry." Robbie took Oliver's hand and place Miley's hand into it. He gave Miley a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too daddy." Miley said tears running down her face.

She let go of her father's hand and walked up to the altar with her fiancé.

The next few moments seemed like a dream, because the next thing Miley knew she and Oliver were Kissing their first kiss as Man and wife.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I now pronounce to you. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Oscar Oken.

The two linked hands as they walked out of the church hand in hand a man and wife.

Robbie Ray just stared out at them. He watched prince charming steal Cinderella.

The End.


End file.
